Kovu Nan
(Reboot OC) Kovu Nan is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the beloved child of one of the wealthiest families in the Rukon the Nan Clan. "I- I wish I could be a lion... b-but I was born a fawn..." –Kovu General Age: 16-17 (In Appearance) Martial Status: Single Appearance Kovu is a lanky boy with messy jet black hair and green eyes he has pale skin and a rather distinct boyish charm while at the same time having a feminine accent to his appearance. Kovu doesn’t have any body fat or muscle and often is teased for being so stick thin. He stands at about 5”5 and weighs about 90 pounds. He has a body best suited for modeling, when he was a human he was a teen model for a magazine, he carried these bodily attributes with him into the spirit world. For clothing he will wear jeans and a hood with a white shirt underneath, but really just whatever he can find, he normally doesn’t get too worked up about what he wears. While he allows people to identify him as a boy, his actual gender is a mystery and at times he may come off as more feminine then masculine. Personality Kovu is a quiet boy often coming off as very passive. He doesn’t normally get overly excited about things nor is he the type to be super outgoing when first meeting someone. He is very much reserved and self-composed as well as extremely shy, he has a tendency of keeping to himself especially during social interactions. He is normally inclined to keep his feelings to himself even though he is a very emotional person. The only time one can really read what he is feeling is when he is feeling blue about something. Kovu is a bit of a daydreamer and can often be seen staring off into space or reading a book to let his mind escape. He doesn’t really like thinking about problems and at times chooses to ignore them. Kovu is more of a social outcast then anything and really isn’t the type to make friends with most people his age. Immaturity seems to be a common thing from people his age and often he finds it difficult to get along with it since he is much more mature. Kovu will pretend he isn’t offended by people when they make fun of him, though he does have a bit of a self-confidence issue thus the hurtful words do have an effect. Kovu can at certain times be a bit apathetic towards certain situations, usually though this is his way of ignoring the problem. When it comes to serious things, Kovu is able to tuck away his imagination and replace it with rational thinking that at times can get out of hand. Kovu also has a cynical side to him and isn’t usually the type to be so trusting of people, he believes that trust is something that is first earned. After getting to know Kovu, one would however learn that overall, Kovu's a kindred spirit with an unusual outlook on life. One final thing to add, when people question him about his gender, Kovu will find a way to avoid the question. History Early Life Kovu was born in the wealthier parts of the Rukon and to one of the most respected families, the Nan Clan. While things seemingly came easy to him it wasn’t the case for him physically; having a much frailer body brought humiliation from his peers and because of this growing up he found it difficult to get along with others his age. His parents didn’t exactly know of the bullying that took place and usually didn’t even notice because they were too busy with their work. Kovu’s relationship with his parents declined and he became more of an outcast then anything. While he maintained his studies it didn’t mean that he was happy in the least bit. All Kovu really wanted was to become a true Shinigami, he kept telling himself that if he did that he could make up for being so weak in the eyes of the people around him. When his parents found out they thought he was kidding, but they didn’t deny him the opportunity to try, they just figured he would fail anyways. When Kovu finally started his training at the academy, he realized that it wasn’t going to be an easy thing. He still found it difficult to get along with his peers and the physical part was more exhausting then he’d imagined. He did however have one advantage, the written work and mental part of the training came naturally for him. He was able to understand everything he was learning and found that the channeling and control of Reiatsu was really where he shined. During his time in the academy he did make one friend by the name of Ryuuhei Kokuyo, who was one of the few people that actually stood up to the bullies that picked on Kovu. The two of them became quite close and have been friends ever since. Kovu eventually did manage to graduate the academy but not top of the class. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Hideaki (秀明 "Splendid Brightness"): Hideaki in its sealed form is a katana with a purple hilt and white sheath. The actual blade itself is dull, Kovu hasn't been able to figure out a way to sharpen the blade and believes it has something to do with his Zan spirits gentle nature. Inner World your inner world, optional 'Shikai: ' Upon release command, Kovu’s katana splits and melds into two identical inanimate Dogū Idols roughly the size of a barrel with a clay like texture. These idols are manifestations of his Zanpakutō spirit in the shape of floating dolls which Kovu has complete telepathic control of. These Dogū will passively levitate nearby him unless he manipulates them otherwise. Kovu views them as symbolic representations of Heaven. Release Command: Ten-Wari (天割り "Divide the heavens") Dogufile1.png Dogufile3.png Fairy Tail 58 - Aries + Loke 2.png|The energy beam passing through targets. Passive: With this ability, Kovu is able to passively manipulate the movement of his floating Dogū idols. Kovu uses this passive ability to move the Dogū idols around the battlefield' zoning off areas and providing communication and aid to allies. Kovu is able to sense the surroundings of each idol as they are both extensions of his own spiritual and physical awareness; this allows Kovu to control them at great distances even if he is unable to physically see them or their surroundings. The core limitation to this ability is the incapacity to aim offensive attacks without true visual confirmation provided from an ally or himself, thus Kovu must rely on his allies in the location to direct his attacks; it would be like shooting a gun blindly without them. The twin Dogū idols are connected to one another and can be used to relay information or even transfer small objects instantaneously, this is done by utilizing the small hole on the belly of the Dogū. This hole connects each Dogū regardless of distance; it’s basically a small wormhole. Its main purpose is to relay information across vast distances by vocalizing it into the hole on the belly of the Dogū, allowing for two parties to communicate from two locations almost like a cell phone. It can also be used to transfer objects that can fit inside the hole by simply handing it over through the hole (The hole is only a few inches bigger than an average sized apple). Because of Kovu’s ability to telepathically manipulate the Dogū and their relationship to his Zanpakutō, he can also use them as physical weapons, launching them at his enemies with smashing physical force or using them to clash with other Zanpakutō when blocking. They are essentially the manifestations of his Zanpakutō. Passively controlling these Dogū requires a very small amount of consistent energy output. Active: 'The Dogū idols have the ability to each project a powerful greenish beam of condensed energy with force equivalent to that of a Cero from the hole on their belly, this can be done every 4 turns. The beam passes through the target or targets disregarding physical armor and dealing internal damage (damage is calculated with Kovu’s Sei against the targets Rei). Activating this ability has a high cost. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai (Not Yet Learned) Describe your Bankai ability. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia *Kovu's theme's are Lionheart By Georgi Kay, Smashed Birds By Sóley and Where You Belong By Kari Kimmel. *Kovu's FC is Miharu Rokujo from Nabari No Ou. Gallery Nabari No Ou by X black veil bride x.jpg Nabari-No-Ou-nabari-no-ou-16821137-576-858.jpg Yoite-Miharu-nabari-no-ou-2211495-800-600.jpg Tumblr static miharu.rokujo.600.368860.jpg Miharu.Rokujo.full.45992.jpg Miharu.Rokujo.full.160399.jpg Miharu-nabari-no-ou-25041234-1600-1200.jpg Hb for mina rokujo miharu by kuroi onee-d41krc1.jpg 344px-Miharu Rokujo full 1220192.jpg Quotes "There are so many questions in this world left unanswered... that question is one of them." -Kovu in response to someone wondering about his gender. "If heaven truely existed... I wonder if I'd be granted access." "I-I'm not afraid of the darkness... I'm afraid of what hides within its cover." "You make me nervious." "Stop hiding? B-but I like hiding..." "If a cloud could talk what would it say?" "Have you ever wondered what birds sing about?" "Oh, this is incrediably mind-numbing." "W-Whoh! Are you... t-talking to me?" "A warm heart should never be exposed to the frigid cold." Out of Character Info Timezone: Pacific